


The One For Me

by witnessfortheprosecution



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution
Summary: Logan and Virgil are as close as any friends could be and Logan wouldn't want to do anything to risk that, but he cannot help but fall for Virgil's hot older brother.





	The One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have not done much writing recently because (some of you may know this) but my computer broke. I just got inspiration for this fic randomly and wrote it all in a day before that motivation ran out. 
> 
> (In this AU, Roman is 20 and Logan is 18 after his birthday).
> 
> If you think I was inspired by the song "Best Friend's Brother" by Victoria Justice, you would be correct.

If anyone ever asks, Logan Park will tell them he doesn't know how it started. He will sigh, roll his eyes, and say his feelings for Roman Prince just began one day, nothing specific spurred him into the romantic turmoil he is in now. However, in him saying that, it makes him a complete liar. 

He would tell people that until a few months ago, Logan never really noticed Virgil Prince's brother. They had been friends for a little over a year now, the Prince Family only moving to West County recently. Virgil and Logan soon became fast friends as they were 2 of 5 students taking AP World History. Their friendship mainly consisted of silently browsing the internet on the same couch, watching John Oliver, and rolling their eyes at the eccentricities of the theater kids lunch table. Within a month, they were each other's best friends. 

Their friendship was perfect. Virgil helped Logan make some new friends (Dee and Remus we not as good at sitting in silence, but their company was always entertaining) and Logan introduced Virgil to Patton, and they had since entered an objectively adorable QPR. For once in his life, Logan was doing great socially. That was, until, Roman came back from Italy. 

"So, my brother is coming back from Italy," Virgil said one day when he was on the couch, browsing, "He has not been home in like a year, it feels kinda strange," 

Logan paused his typing, "Yes, I have heard much about the infamous Roman Prince. I am quite jealous that he got to do a year abroad. How soon does he come back?" 

"Uhh." Virgil looked up from his phone to check the wall clock, "Like, 15 minutes," 

"Okay," Logan began to go back to his computer, then paused, frowning, "Wait, he is coming back today?" 

"Yea,"

"And you are only just telling me now?" 

"Yea," 

"Should I leave?" 

"Nah," 

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, preemptively closing his laptop to put away, "Because this seems like something important for your family," 

"No, no, please do not leave," Virgil looked up from his phone and leaned forward on the couch, "I really want you here. Roman can be… Insufferable. God knows what Italy did to him. Just… Please, I need you here," Logan nodded, and Virgil sighed, "Thank you. Patton was going to be here, but his Grandad went off and died," Virgil rolled his eyes in disgust. 

"The nerve," Logan deadpanned. 

A quarter of an hour passed and Logan had finished the paragraph of his paper. He announced to Virgil he was getting water, and if he would like a glass. Virgil grunted (which was a yes) and Logan nodded and went towards the kitchen. 

As he was getting ice cubes, Logan heard the front door open quite dramatically and luggage tumble to the ground.

"Hello Florida, your Prince his home!" A smooth, boisterous voice bellowed. 

"Hi Roman, how was your trip?" Logan strained his ears to hear what Virgil murmured. 

Roman scoffed and sputtered indignantly, "A trip? The nerve of you, my Dark and Stormy Knight." Virgil groaned, "I see you have now adopted a sunny disposition whilst I was away," 

"Indubiously so," 

"C'mon, you know you missed me, give me a hug!" Logan heard Virgil's socked feet reach the foyer and the hard clap of Roman's hands on Virgil's back.

"Oh, by the way, my best friend Logan is here, I told you a bit about him," Virgil said to Roman. Logan decided this is when he should stop eavesdropping and finish getting their water. He could not quite heard Roman's response over the running sink water, but he did hear Virgil shouting from the foyer that Roman wants to meet him. 

"Okay, I am coming," Logan responded, looking back at the second glass. The water splashed a bit onto the sides, but he figured it did not matter. He grabbed both cups and hurried to the living room where he could see the foyer and the front door. 

Logan already has his expectations set for Roman. He had not seen any pictures of him, so he based his assumptions upon Virgil's appearance: skinny and pale with black hair and light eyes being on the shorter side. What he did not expect was a 6'3 chiseled God with gorgeous chocolate curls and the most mesmerizing brown eyes anyone has ever seen. 

"Hello Logan, I am Roman," He flashed a brilliant white smile as Logan's throat went dry and his brain short circuited. 

"Uh, hey Roman, I am Logay," Roman quirked up an eyebrow in confusion as Logan wanted to shrink back in on himself in embarrassment, "I mean-" He never did get to correct himself as the second glass slipped out of his hands and shattered on the floor. Virgil yelped as Roman gasped. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he could just disappear. So much for first impressions. 

****  
Logan avoided the Prince house for a while after that incident. He was not exactly sure what happened after the glass shattered, though, he was almost 100% certain that his brain blocked that out due to extreme embarrassment. Luckily, Virgil never brought it up again.

Though he was curious about how him and Roman looked so different. Logan eventually mustered up the courage to ask one day, in which Virgil simply shrugged, looking out the window of Logan's car, "Same mom, different dad," 

School started up again soon, and Logan needed to focus up for his senior year. It was important to get good grades for his last year to make it into the University of Florida, a fairly good and affordable state school. He lives in the same town, so he would not even have to move out of his parents' house, it was perfect. He currently afford any distractions, especially not any boy distractions (though, he could not exactly call Roman a boy, seeing as he was almost two years older than himself). 

That was proven easier in his head than in practice, seeing as he could not get the smooth talking theater major out of his head. Anytime his thoughts would wander, they would immediately saunter back to Roman Prince. Roman is the most handsome and outgoing person he had met and Logan is just an average nerdy kid. Not to mention that he was his best friend's brother. He does not know a lot of friendships and the rules within them, but he does know from teen dramas to not date your best friend's ex or your best friend's brother. 

Unfortunately, the situation of Roman became unavoidable as Virgil, Patton, and Logan would often study together in Virgil's home, where Roman would be hanging around when he is not at college. 

The trio were studying one day when Patton had to leave for work. Virgil offered to drive him, leaving Logan alone to work in the Prince's house. It is not the first time he had been left alone in their home. Before Roman came back, Logan practically lived in the Prince house, so he was not uncomfortable. Nor was he aware than Roman would be coming home 3 minutes after the pair had left, leaving the two alone together. 

"Hello, my lovely nerds!" Roman announced as he opened the door in his typical fashion. Logan's back straightened in fear as he heard Roman's heavy footsteps making their way to the kitchen. "Oh, I mean, hello lovely nerd, singular. What are you doing here all by your lonesome?" 

Logan cleared his throat, and would tell anyone who would listen that he was not looking at Roman in his black and red floral bomber jacket with a red shirt underneath and sinfully tight dark jeans, "Virgil was taking Patton to work, and I just opted to stay here and continue to study," 

"Ah, that makes sense," Roman responded and Logan prayed that would be the end of the conversation. That Roman would go up to his room and play showtunes a little too loudly and sang a little off key. Logan also prayed that Roman would sweep him off of his chair and pin him to the wall, his strong hands holding his arms above Logan's head and to kiss him until he couldn't breathe. 

Unfortunately for Logan, neither of those things happened, as Roman took a seat next to Logan and looked at his computer. 

"What are you working on? History?" 

"Uh, American History, yes," Logan frowned at the computer screen and chewed the end of his pen, "I just cannot seem to remember who shot William McKinley and where…" Logan muttered to himself. 

"Oh!" Roman perked up, "His name was Leon Czolgosz. He was an anarchist who shot McKinley twice in the abdomen," Logan's eyes widened as he stared up at Roman, who looked back, confused, but then nodded, "Oh, you mean where as in place he was shot, it was in the Temple of Music in Buffalo, New York," He stated, proudly. 

"N- Ho- How did you know that?" Logan asked, dumbfounded. 

Roman scoffed, "I know some things," Logan looked back at Roman and stared pointedly before Roman sighed, less confident, "There is a musical called Assassins and it discusses different Americans who attempted to, y'know, kill a president," 

"And you remember such specific information from a simple ditty?" 

Roman chuckled sheepishly, "Well, yea. Czolgosz had a whole musical number," 

Logan stared back at Roman, unable to blink and unable to breathe. He was so close, leaning over his computer to see his worksheet. He did not believe that Roman could get anymore perfect, but the man always has to go and prove him wrong. 

"Well, I best get upstairs and being working on my work, feel free to come up to my room if you need anything else, Logan," Roman said with a smile and a wink. Logan looked down at his worksheet, wordlessly nodding as he heard Roman's footsteps heading towards his room. He did not say much to Virgil after he returned, and thank goodness he did not ask any questions. 

****  
Logan soon moved from "simple high school crush" to "absolutely smitten" with Roman. Logan had been infatuated with others before, but this felt completely different and has gone on for months longer than any of his other crushes, which was absolutely crushing him. Logan now used every opportunity at Virgil's house to look at Roman and thinking about Roman and imagine being with Roman… It had become a serious problem. Logan birthday came and went, so had finals (Logan thankfully passed, despite being distracted), but unfortunately, others had begun to notice a change in Logan's behavior. 

"Lolo, you okay?" Patton asked, quietly, Virgil's arm wrapped around his waist. 

"I am… okay, why do you ask, Patton?" Logan straightened his posture, attempting to give his full attention to Patton. 

"Well, you just seem a little out of it. I know parties are not exactly your scene, but you usually engage a little more with us," 

Right, the party. Logan quickly looked around at his surroundings. He was sitting in Virgil's living room during an intimate Christmas Party with a few of Virgil and Patton's mutual friends, but he could not keep his eyes off Roman in a red opened button up with a black blazer, a single button accentuating his waist and hips. He looked too good to be legal. 

"I- Apologises Patton. I am just going to get some water from the kitchen." Logan grabbed his glass and swiftly walked away to the kitchen away from the crowds of people. 

He leaned against the counter, catching his breath. He filled his glass with tap water once, took a small sip, before spinning around to see Roman standing in front of his, arms crossed with a smirk on his lips. 

"Hey there, Specs," Roman smiled, and Logan squeaked, almost dropping his glass again, Roman stepped forward, grabbing the glass from Logan's clammy hands, "These aren't free, y'know," Roman chuckled, setting the cup down on the counter. 

"What are you doing in here?" Logan attempted to steady his voice. 

"I could ask you the same thing," Roman smirked. Logan opened his mouth to respond, but no noise came out. Luckily, it seemed as though Roman was not looking for a response, "I just needed a break. Being around so many teenagers can be incredibly exhausting," 

Logan huffed, "I have to agree, but I am also a teenager," 

"True, but you are… Different," Roman took another step forward, Logan and Roman's chests were millimeters from being flushed together. 

"Different how?" Logan looked down, not wanting to meet Roman in the eyes. 

The older man gave him no choice as he tilted his chin up to look at him in the eyes. Those damn beautiful golden eyes, "You are just intelligent and mature and kind and sensible, not to mention unfairly attractive," 

"I- Roman," Logan started, but no coherent thoughts would come from his brain. 

"I see the way you look at me, Logan," He whispered, "The longing stares, the wandering glances, how you seem to drift in and out of focus when I look at you," Roman's breath was entangling with his, his heart beating so fast it felt as if it would explode. 

"Roman…" Logan said, almost whining but definitely pleading. 

"I know," He smiled, and their lips connected. 

Fireworks went off in Logan brain as they kissed, every electrical circuit in his mind seemed to short circuit and then explode. Kissing Roman felt right, like what he was missing from his life. He could go 100 years with nothing but Roman in his life and Roman's lips on his and still be the happiest man in the entire world. 

Their lips parted and they both chuckled a bit, Logan still trying to catch his breath as Roman pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"Wow," Logan said simply, finally able to form words in the English language. 

"Yea, I know," Roman said, making Logan giggle. "Do you maybe want to, I dunno, get out of here?" 

Logan's eyes nodded as he hurriedly nodded. Roman smiled, about to lead him out of the kitchen, before Logan stopped him, "What about Virgil?" 

Roman frowned, then nodded, "Yea, we should tell him," 

Logan bit his lip and shook his head, "No," 

"No?" 

He shook his head again, "He does not need to know," 

****  
"Lo?" 

Logan looked up from his phone, "Yes, dear?" 

Roman sighed, "We have to tell Virgil," 

Logan groaned, swinging his legs over the side of Roman's bed, "Yes, I know, we have to," 

Roman came to sit down next to him, his shirt halfway button, rubbing Logan's bare back, Roman's warm hands feeling nice against the coolness of the other's skin. "I know you are scared, but trust me, you are not going to lose Virgil," 

Logan ran his hands through his hair, "I know, it's just, he is so important to me, and I never had a lot of friends growing up, and I did not ever want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship, and that happened," 

"We cannot keep going around behind his back. We have been together for almost 2 months now, it cannot go on," He shifted his posture to grab Logan's hands, "Look, Virgil is in a good mood today, Patton bought him dark chocolates for Valentine's Day, and you guys did not have school today," Logan and Roman both heard the front door open then close again, along with two chattering voices they made out to be Logan's friends, "Look, just go down there and talk to them," 

Logan nodded, looking at their hands, then back up at Roman, "Can you come with me?" 

Roman smiled, kissing the top of his forehead, "Of course, love,". 

The pair got dressed and made their way downstairs, Logan's nerves kicking into high wire the closer they got to the living room where Patton and Virgil were. 

"Hello Patton, Virgil," Logan announced, Roman by his side.

Patton and Virgil briefly turned away from the TV to look at them and say hello back. Logan looked back at Roman for reassurance, before turning to the pair, "I have something to tell you both. Now, I do not want this to change our friendship, specifically mine with Virgil, because you are my best friend, but I-" 

"Am dating Roman," Patton and Virgil finished, monotonously. 

Logan eyes widened as he looked at Roman, just as shocked. 

"You guys, know?" Roman asked, shocked. 

Virgil scoffed, "Bitch, we been knew," and Patton nodded in response. 

"But- we were- but how? When?" Logan asked. 

"Well, Logan, we have known for a while you have had a thing for Roman. You couldn't function anytime he walked into a room," Patton explained, sheepishly. "And also-" 

"We saw you both making out in the car after the Christmas Party," Virgil finished quickly. Roman laughed as Logan flushed a bright red. 

"So, Virgil, you don't… Hate me?" Logan asked. 

Virgil frowned, finally pausing the TV, "L, of course I do not hate you. I, of course, think you can do much much better than Roman-" 

"Hey!" 

"But I am not going to end our friendship because of this. That would be so incredibly stupid," Virgil smiled softly at Logan, "Our friendship is always going to be important to me, and not a lot of things would ruin that," Logan nodded, still seeming unconvinced, "Trust me, L, please? I could be mad at you for trying to keep this a secret, but I get it, because I love you," 

Logan had a soft smile on his face after that, "Thanks Vee, the feeling is mutual," 

Roman grabbed Logan's hand, leaning into his boyfriend, looking up at his face into his eyes, not seeing the knowing and loving looks Patton and Virgil were giving each other. 

"Alright, you kiddos can head back upstairs, enjoy your Valentine's Day," Patton smiled, leaning into Virgil. 

"Though, if you are gonna do stuff, just keep it down. A couple weeks ago you guys were being so loud it was very-" 

"Okay! We are leaving!" Roman shouted over Virgil's talking, Logan's eyes bursting out of his head, as his boyfriend grabbed his handing leading them back upstairs to enjoy their time with one another and throughout the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Come message me on Tumblr (I take any prompts, I am so bored): thealphabetmurders


End file.
